Reino Onde?
by Srt Smitt
Summary: Segundo capitúlo, confusão,confusão ,confusão...Mas pra vocês do que pros personagens...rs
1. Chapter 1

Era uma vez num reino tão, tão, tão distante (tá parecendo Sherek né... rs).Um príncipe de mais ou menos 17 anos e sua irmã Marguerite de 25 anos Ambos estavam solitários, pois há muito tempo seu pai Sammelir havia proibido a princesa Marguerite e o Príncipe Malone de atravessarem as fronteiras do castelo.O maior inimigo da família era Challenger, um dos aprendizes de Sammelir que se formou, mas adorava provocar o velho, esse senhor Challenger possuía Três filhos Finn, Verônica e Roxton (por sinal o mais teimoso), eles diferente de Malone e Marguerite podiam sair pelo reino à vontade o que deixava o príncipe e a princesa muito nervosos, e fazia com que consultassem Merlim três vezes por semana para ver se existia alguma maldição eficaz contra aqueles "folgados".Mas certo dia...

- Papai, se você não me deixar sair para ver o reino eu pulo! – falava a princesa da sacada, só faltava se jogar mesmo.

O rei Sammelir gritava de baixo da sacada:

- Marguerite não comece com suas crises de frescurite, por favor.Eu estou ocupado! – Ele se virou e continuou andando com o conselheiro.

Malone não conseguia parar de dar risada, rolava em cima da cama da irmã.Ela fez cara de quem ia cravar uma espada no peito dele a qualquer momento, ela desceu da sacada e foi até a cama:

- Você acha isso engraçado seu pivete! – Disse dando um beliscão nele.E em seguida se sentou na cama.

- AI!Maluca. – Disse ele gritando e passando a mão no braço que ela beliscou.

- Eu vou fugir. – Disse ela que pegou a escova e começou a pentear os cabelos.

- Porque você não sai escondida como sempre fez?

- Cansei de sair à noite eu quero olhar as coisas sem ter medo.

- Eu vou com você! – Disse ele ficando de pé na cama.

- Está louco!O papai te mata ou você esqueceu que ele já te viu beijando aquela lambisgóia da Verônica.- Falou a princesa colocando a mão na cintura.

- Ei ela não é Lambisgóia...E...E... o meu caso com ela é passado. – disse ele meio gaguejando e se virando pro espelho pra dar uma ajeitada no cabelo.

- Unhun sei, não é o que diz aqui... – Marguerite levantou o diário de Malone e começou a correr dele enquanto o lia em voz alta.

- Verônica quando olho pro sol não deixo de lembrar dos teus cabelos durados (Ai que fofo – foi o comentário irritante dela pra ele.), Os lençóis de seda egípcios desse palácio me fazem lembra tua pele macia... (tá apaixonado nã, nã, nã).

- Para! – ele gritou, nisso o rei Sammelir chegou:

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – disse com cara de nervoso.

- Nada! – responderam juntos.

- Quando o rei saiu, eles começaram a rolar de rir no chão.

- Devolve isso – Malone pegou o diário da mão dela.

- Você gosta dela né? – Os dois estavam sentados no pé da cama.

- Eu não sei, eu tenho raiva dela ao mesmo tempo em que eu gostaria de te-la só pra mim entende? – Disse ele.

- Entendo – falou Marguerite pensativa.

- Entende? – Disse Malone confuso.

- Não é quer dizer...Eu acho que entendo...Á sei lá. – Disse ela tentando despistar.

- Você não está me escondendo nada está?

- Eu! Imagina, jamais esconderia alguma coisa de você, agora vai pro seu quarto que eu quero me trocar.

- Tudo bem.Mas se eu descobrir que você escondeu qualquer coisa de mim...EU...

- Adeus Malone! – Disse a princesa fechando a porta na cara do irmão.

**

* * *

**

**1º de abril – Plano de fuga (parte 1)!**

- Não acredito que você vai mentir pro Papai Marguerite! – Falou Malone, indignado com a facilidade da irmã de enganar até mesmo o próprio pai.

- Olha aqui Malone, hoje é 1º de abril dia da mentira então não vai ser pecado se eu mentir, Srº certinho. – Disse ela com um tom irritante, ela adorava fazer Malone ficar com raiva dela, na verdade era a brincadeira preferida dela.

Os dois estavam em um dos corredores de pedra do castelo, chegaram numa porta onde havia um brasão desenhado a mão:

- Bom é agora... – disse Marguerite meio receosa.

Ela começou a rasga as roupas, a borrar a maquiagem, e enfiou o dedo no olho que na hora ficou vermelho.

- Credo, Louca pra que isso tudo? – perguntou ele com cara de nojo.

- Você quer que pareça real ou não!

Ela se afastou um pouco da porta, deu uma piscadela pro guarda e disse:

- Ai de você se disser tudo o que ouviu Datanael! – falando isso deu a ele uma esmeralda, os guardas do palácio obedeciam mais à filha do rei do que a ele próprio, e tinha vários motivos para isso principalmente o fato de que ela sempre sabia o que eles faziam de não autorizado no reino, como ela fazia isso? Ninguém sabia.

Ela se afastou mais um pouco da porta, respirou fundo e correu entrando desesperada para perto do trono do pai gritando.

- PAPAI! PAPAI! Socorro.Alguém me atacou... – Disse ela que parecia desesperada.

O coração do rei apertou na hora, ele correu e chamou os guardas para achar o agressor.

Quando o homem saiu da sala Marguerite fez um sinal para que Malone entrasse, eles começaram a apalpar o trono até encontrar as chaves do portão que dava acesso a todas as saídas secretas do palácio.

Quando o rei Sammelir voltou reclamando que não havia achado ninguém foi a vez de Malone mentir:

- Papai eu que agredi minha irmã. – O rei se aproximou com uma cara fulminante e sorriu;

- Meu filho...Como é que os reis costumam falar mesmo...A sim...Você está de castigo. – e voltou para a poltrona.

Marguerite saiu irada andando pelos corredores.

- Credo o que foi Marguerite – Disse Malone tentando acompanha-la.

- A é assim, se eu te bato fico um mês tendo que fazer comida pra mim, lavando a louça e ficar traduzindo aqueles malditos manuscritos pro Merlim, e você quando faz alguma coisa comigo só fica de castigo sem poder sair do palácio? A gente nunca sai mesmo! Pivete... – E saiu indignada.

Malone ficou mudo, e balançou a cabeça tentando entender porque tanta raiva numa só pessoa...

* * *

Reviews please. Se vocês quiserem a continuação.Se nãoeu paro por aqui mesmo.Tchau gente! 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nenhum dos personagens de TLW me pertence. **_

**

* * *

**

**Cris:** Hahaha, a fic da Maga né, eu também me lembrei, quanto às criancices eles são bem crianças pra ficar mais divertido.

**Emanuela: **Curiosa é... Eu também... Hihi muita confusão pela frente, pode anotar!

**TowandaBR:**Jamais te deixaria sem a continuação.Eu te amo lembra...RS

**Rafinha: **Obrigado, Obrigado, Obrigado te adoro!

**Nirce**: Se promete eu não sei, mas que é confusa é minha cabeça está girando até agora...

**Hortência: **Pode deixar eu te aviso sim. Linda, espero que você continue lendo.

* * *

Roxton e Verônica estavam lendo poesias na sala quando ela teve um súbito ataque de riso...

- O que foi? – Disse ele espantado.

- È que... È que... Hahahahahahahahaha...

- Ficou louca?

- Não é isso é que... Hahahahahahahahahahahaha...

Roxton realmente não entendeu nada, Verônica costumava ser tão séria e sem mais nem menos um ataque de riso, ele pegou o livro da mão dela, e olhou com cara de reprovação:

- Não seja malvada Verônica!

- Mas que é engraçado é. – ela disse já se controlando melhor.

- è isso é...

Ele olhou mais uma vez pro livro o desenho era mesmo engraçada, aquela mosca lembrava mesmo a Marguerite. O desenho era realmente extraordinário mesmo desaprovando o comportamento de Verônica ele tinha que admitir que ela desenhava muito bem.

**

* * *

****Plano de fuga – Parte 2 - "Isso não está acontecendo"**

Malone foi atrás da irmã ao chegar ao quarto se deparou com uma pequena mala e um pente.

- Nós vamos agora Malone!

- O que! Mais eu nem preparei minhas coisas...

- Não interessa vamos.

Ela pegou a mão do irmão e desceu pelas escadas até o portão;

- Marguerite... Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Já perguntou...

- Você me entendeu.

- Tá fala!

- È... Pra que a gente pegou a chaves dos portões se a gente não precisa delas, afinal todos os guardas te obedecem.

- Porque ai o papai não tem como passar pelos portões, Inteligência!

Os dois subiram no cavalo, e desceram as escadarias do reino fechando todos os portões e entradas rápidas que conheciam, desceram até chegar à parte pobre da cidade.

Eles colocaram os cavalos pra beber água e foram até perto de uma cabana pra olhar melhor pra floresta aonde iriam entrar.

Quando der repente:

- Hei esse cavalo é meu! – Disse verônica que estava andando junto com Roxton.

Marguerite virou pra ela e disse:

- Desculpe. Mas esse cavalo é meu.

- Não ele é meu, seu pai o roubou pra dar pra você de aniversário.

- Mentira! – disse Ned entrando na conversa.

- Hei não se mete garoto. – Disse Roxton chamando a atenção de Ned.

- Hei não manda no meu irmão.

- E você não fica chamando atenção do MEU IRMÃO!

- Para

-Para

- Para

(agora seria a vez da Marguerite, mas ela pegou o cavalo e saiu correndo pra floresta...)

- Hei! – gritou verônica. Ela pegou o cavalo de Ned e saiu correndo atrás de Marguerite.

Marguerite corria com tudo pela floresta e Verônica logo atrás foi quando elas viram uma parede transparente que ia, em direção á elas, a parede de energia as engoliu, fazendo elas caírem em uma outra dimensão. O platô!

* * *

Os meninos entraram correndo no estábulo e pegaram mais dois cavalos e foram atrás delas na floresta.

- A culpa é sua Roxton!

- Minha?Eu não tenho nada com isso meu caro.

- Isso não impede que a culpa seja sua.

- Marguerite!

- Verônica!

- Marguerite!

- Verônica!

- Ned cuidado!

- O que?

E os dois foram engolidos também, parando na sala da casa da árvore...

* * *

**Reviews! Please... Eu sei muto confuso é assim mesmo, vai ficar pior viu...huhu!**


End file.
